kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gallagher Elementary
Gallagher Elementary School is a primary school attended by the members of Sector V and the children that live in their neighborhood. The school was first featured from Season 2 and onward. According to a press release from Curious Pictures, this is due to adults extending the school year to 52 weeks a year. The school's newspaper is called the "Galla-Gab." Locations *'Fountain of Youth:' is located in an ancient underground complex accessible from the girl's bathroom, seen in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. "Leaky" Leona had used this fountain to remain a child for centuries at the price of remaining a student of the school forever, as the effects are temporary and must constantly be renewed. When the fountain is destroyed by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Leona is turned into an old woman. Although, at the end of the episode she is seen using a filthy drinking fountain near her locker to become a child once again. *'Jungle Gym:' Seen in [http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_R.A.B.B.I.T. Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.], this Jungle Gym contains an actual jungle, which houses a chocolate volcano. Numbuhs 2 and 5 ventured into this Jungle Gym to find Heinrich and recover the first graders' class pet, Mr. Flupalopagus, who was about to be turned into a chocolate bunny. *'Auditorium: '''As with all schools, it's where assemblies, concerts and other certain occasions, like musicals ([http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_L.O.V.E. ''Operation: L.O.V.E.]) are staged. The final battle between the KND and ex-President McGarfield and his evil army took place here in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. ''The class presidents do their election speeches here, as seen in ''Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. *'Permanent Detention:' This is where students who break the rules are held in cells, as Permanent Detention is based on the interior design and architecture of a federal prison. Numbuhs 1, $1.50, and Wilson Woodrow were all sent in here after they attempted to stop the Delightful Children from Down the Lane from sabotaging the school elections in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. Numbuh 4 had mentioned that most bullies had been sent here in Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S.. Ex-President McGarfield and Anna Worthington are currently serving time here aside from their sentence at the KND Arctic Base, as revealed in [http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_M.E.S.S.A.G.E. Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.]. *'Gymnasium:' The gymnasium was seen as the preparation area for the students' upcoming war against Hendry Middle School in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. It later appears as a desert, and the territory of the kindergartners in Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.. *'Cafeteria:' The cafeteria was apparently run by Grandma Stuffum, who regularly battles the KND during lunch period ([http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.]). In Operation: L.U.N.C.H., Robin Food and his Hungry Men raid the cafeteria to steal kids' food to serve to the residents at the Sure Would Forest Senior Center. it later appeared in the climax of Operation: C.R.I.M.E. where Crayon Boy would be the first one in line for lunch *'Playground: '''The playground, more specifically the basketball court, has a hidden deposit of salad oil underneath it (similar to deposits of petroleum). A hidden prune juice deposit is also hinted to being beneath here as well. *'Clock Tower:' Seen only in ''Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.. It's where Numbuh 1 fought Count Spankulot and where Numbuh 3 freed the fireflies Knightbrace had captured. Residents Known Students *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Fanny Fulbright *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Lizzie Devine *James "Jimmy" McGarfield: 4th grade student body president "for life." Currently serving time in Permanent Detention after the events of Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. *Anna Worthington: President Jimmy's personal secretary and girlfriend, currently imprisoned along with Jimmy *Eggbert Eggleston: Current 4th grade president *Wilson Woodrow Current 4th grade secretary *Joe Balooka: Ex-Hall Monitor and resident freelance detective *Leaky Leona *Ace/The Kid *Honor Roll Nerds *Lance (Numbuh 10-Speed) *Numbuh $1.50 an Hour *Muffy Jenkins *Six Gum Gang *Crayon Boy *Valerie *The Kindergarteners Nextgen Series *Cheren Uno *Aurora Uno *Chris Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Mason Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Kirie Beatles *Joey Beatles *Timothy and Hikari Gilligan *Chief Fingerpaint (Kindergarten Chief) *Jessie Sidney (First Grade President) *Sandy Sidney (Jessie's assistant) *Richard Teague (Second Grade President) *Leon Anderson Sobs (Third Grade President) *Shelly Johnson (Fourth Grade President/Queen) *David Keith (Fifth Grade President) Known Staff *Principal Sauerbraten: Principal *Rachel T. McKenzie: Principal (Nextgen Series) *Hall Squad: Hall Monitors *Mrs. Thompson: Teacher *Mr. Frybingle: Teacher *Edna Jucation: Substitute Teacher *Nurse Claiborne: Former School Nurse *Gramma Stuffum: Lunch Lady Presidential System Each grade at Gallagher Elementary has a leader, or Grade President, that is elected by the students of that grade. An election is held at the start of each year, so the students may elect the leaders of that grade. Their term ends when the school year ends, but they may choose to run for president of the next grade. Kindergarten Tribes The Kindergarteners, rather than run an American-based electoral system, choose to mimick the ways of Indian tribes, so each kindergarten class is divided into "tribes", i.e. the Crayonk. However, a leader is still chosen to run all the tribes, a Kindergarten Chief. Category:Crossover Locations